The fuel cell is one that converts a chemical reaction energy of hydrogen and oxygen (oxygen in the air) for example directly into an electric energy. In the fuel cell vehicle, a motor for example is driven by the electric energy obtained in this way, to get a driving force of a vehicle. As such a fuel cell vehicle, there is one that is described in the patent document 1 noted below for example. In this fuel cell vehicle, an air electrode is provided on an outer face of a fuel cell stack equipped with two or more cells, it is made possible to supply air to the fuel cell stack from an intake duct on a vehicle front side, it is made possible to eject an exhaust of the fuel cell stack from an exhaust duct extending to a vehicle rear side, and it is made such that a fan forces the intake air from the intake duct to make contact with the air electrode of the fuel cell stack.